Tales of S'Hmo
by Bishop T
Summary: What if Sarek of Vulcan had a dweeby younger brother named S'Hmo?


Tales of S'Hmo

by Bishop T

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek and its characters. I just write about them.

Summary: What if Sarek of Vulcan had a younger brother that was a dweeb? This is the story of that lovable dweeb named S'Hmo.

Chapter 1

The Visitor

The door chime sounded and Amanda wondered who would be foolish enough to come visiting during the hottest part of the day. Then it came to her, it had to be Sarek's youngest brother S'Hmo. It just had to be.

As she made her way to the front door, she wondered what he was studying this month. Last month it was palindromes and the month before that it was oxymorons. It wouldn't be so bad except that whatever he studied always got him into embarrassing situations and he was too dweeby to notice that it embarrassed his family. She opened the front door and sure enough it was him.

"Good afternoon, S'Hmo, please come in out of the heat."

"Thank you, Amanda, you are koast mind."

Amanda raised an eyebrow feeling slightly perplexed. "Please come into the kitchen and have a seat and I'll get you something cold to drink."

"That would be acceptable."

"What would you like?"

"A glice of ass water would be refreshing"

Amanda struggled to keep a straight face. ' Oh my gosh! He's studying spoonerisms.'

She brought two glasses of ice water to the table, placed one in front of him and one across from him for herself.

"I just took some fresh, home-baked bread from the oven before you came. Would you like some?"

"Indeed, I've heard that you are the maker of the breast in bed."

Amanda turned quickly away to hide her silent laughter. She couldn't keep her shoulders from shaking but she didn't think S'Hmo noticed. She retrieved two plates, butter and a butter knife and placed them on the table. She uncovered the cooling bread and cut several thick slices for them to enjoy. She brought them to the table and sat down across from him.

"Feel free to yelp herself, S'Hmo." 'Oh for Pete's sake, now he's got **me** doing it.'

"Thank you, Amanda." As he helped himself to the warm bread, he noticed a Bible on the table and said, "I see you have been reading the Bible."

"Yes, I was reading the twenty third Psalm."

"Ah yes, the shoving leopard who sealed the hick and puts soap in your hole."

"S'Hmo! You behave yourself young man. Don't you act like a shmuck with me and don't try to pretend that you don't know what a shmuck is."

"Forgive me, Amanda. I'll stop being a schmuck, I promise. Does father have to know about this?"

"Not if you behave and go straight home."

"Must I?"

"You heard me, young man."

"Very well. Live long and prosper."

"Live long and prosper, S'Hmo."

Chapter 2

Hope For S'Hmo

S'Hmo was very disappointed. Lady Amanda was not home. He liked to visit her often. She hardly ever became impatient with him and always listened to what he had to say. She helped him realize that he sometimes acted like a shmuck! He didn't mean to, it just happened sometimes. Now that he knew it, he had been trying to meditate to figure out what to do about it. He couldn't seem to initiate the proper discipline to meditate so he went to his father, Skon, for help. He found Skon in his study.

"Father, may I speak with you?"

"Yes, my son."

S'Hmo walked over and stood next to his father and clasped his hands behind his back. "I have been trying to meditate but have not been able to initiate the proper discipline to do so. Would you help me father?"

"It would please me to assist you; however, you have shown little interest in meditation. Meditation is vital to us, as I have already explained numerous times. What has changed your mind, son?"

"I have been examining myself and my life and I am displeased with what I see. I have come to realize the consequences of disobedience and of an undisciplined mind."

"I have always, and will always cherish you my son. You should know that you can always seek my advice on any problems you may encounter and I will assist you to the best of my abilities. Let us go to the family meditation room and I will re-instruct you in the discipline of meditation."

Chapter 3

Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice

His mother was on the warpath again. At least that's what his friend Jerry called it. Jerry also called his mother 'The Dragon Lady'. S'Hmo had to admit that she did seem that way from time to time. He wished there were some way to make her nice when she was like this. At least, this time, he wasn't the target of her disapproval.

He left the house and headed for Sarek and Amanda's home. He suddenly realized he should have called first to be sure they were there, but he wanted to get away from his mother right away. He never knew when she would direct her disapproval at him. He figured, out of sight, out of mind.

He walked up to the front door of Sarek's home and rang the door chime but nobody answered. He tried the door and it opened readily. He entered the house and heard Amanda talking in the kitchen to someone. He walked into the kitchen just as Amanda said to Sarek, "This will make you very," she saw S'Hmo and looked very startled and turned a fascinating shade of red, "nice! It will make you very nice, Sarek." Sarek's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. He was about to say something but Amanda cut him off.

"Hello S'Hmo, what brings you here?"

"Greetings Amanda, Sarek, I came by to pick up the book, Vulcan Etiquette, that you assigned me to read and my homework."

"Very well, I'll get it for you. It's in the den."

S'Hmo looked up at his big brother. Sarek raised his left eyebrow.

"I should have called first?"

"Indeed, little brother."

"I beg forgiveness, Sarek. I won't forget again."

"Thee are forgiven, S'Hmo. I must go into my study to do some work. I trust you will stay out of trouble and go straight home after Amanda gives you the book and your assignment."

"Yes I will, my brother."

"Very well. Live long and prosper, S'Hmo."

"Peace and long life, Sarek."

As soon as the coast was clear S'Hmo looked around the kitchen for whatever it was that Amanda had given Sarek to make him nice. He saw a bottle of spice, called cinnamon, on the kitchen table. That had to be it! He opened up his satchel and took out a small plastic vial he used to collect samples in and filled it with the spice. It smelled wonderful, no wonder it made you nice. He put the spice bottle back on the kitchen table and put the vial back in his satchel. He walked into the livingroom just as Amanda came out of the den.

"Here it is S'Hmo. I want you to read it and answer the essay questions on this disk. I will have further assignments for you in two days."

"Very well, Lady Amanda. Live long and prosper."

"Peace and long life, S'Hmo."

S'Hmo ran three quarters of the way home then slowed to a sensible walk. He could hardly wait to help his mother become nice. He entered through the kitchen door and saw a pot of Spicy Hot Soup, his father's favorite. He took out the vial of spice and pored it into the soup and mixed it very thoroughly. Skon was nice already but he figured it wouldn't hurt if he became nicer too.

He had permission to go to dinner at Jerry's house. He went to take a quick sonic shower and change his clothes. Jerry's father would be there in thirty minutes to pick him up. He was ready and waiting out front twenty seven minutes later.

T'Lara stopped by the study on her way to the kitchen. "End meal will be ready in 5.25 minutes, Skon."

"What smells so good, my wife?"

"Your favorite, Spicy Hot Soup."

She went into the kitchen and programed the replicator to make krayla biscuits then took two large bowls and filled them with the savory soup. She put the bowls of soup on the table and took the biscuits out of the replicator and placed them on the table as well. She put a bottle of wine from their own vineyard on the table as Skon walked in and sat down.

oo

At Sarek's house, Amanda locked the house up, went into the master bedroom and changed into her new red negligee with black trim. She sensed through the bond that Sarek was on his way upstairs and went to meet him at the bedroom door.

oo

Skon had just started to get up from the kitchen table when he experienced a slight wave of dizziness. T'Lara had cleared the table and put things away when she felt a slight wave of dizziness, also. They turned toward each other with concern but when they looked into each other's eyes they both were overcome with sexual desire! They tore each others clothes off. Skon picked her up and laid her on the kitchen table. She wrapped her legs around his waist and in a low sultry voice said, "I want you now, husband."

"I am all yours!"

Chapter 4

Let Me Entertain You

Mr. Baxter drove his ground car slowly down the street. He looked over at his son Jerry and asked, "Are you sure we are on the right street to Skon's house?"

"Positive, Dad. It's just around the next bend."

They drove around the next bend and sure enough they spotted S'Hmo standing in front of his family home. Mr. Baxter pulled over to the curb and S'Hmo got in the back seat.

"Hi S'Hmo," said Jerry, "S'Hmo, this is my Dad. Dad, this is S'Hmo."

"Good evening, Mr. Baxter."

"Good evening, S'Hmo. Jerry has told my wife and I a lot about you and we are pleased that you accepted our invitation to dinner. In our home, after dinner, we entertain each other. I usually sing, my wife plays a piano solo and Jerry tells a joke. We would love to have you contribute to our entertainment time, also. Is there something you can do?"

"Indeed. I can tell an amusing story using spoonerisms."

"Sounds great, S'Hmo, I'm sure we'll find it very amusing. I have only heard one story using spoonerisms, it was Beeping Sleauty," replied Mr. Baxter with a snicker.

"What's a spoonerism?" asked Jerry.

"It's when you exchange the first letter or syllable of two words," said S'Hmo, "spoonerisms galore would become goonerisms spalore."

Jerry giggled. "Boy, I can hardly wait to hear your story! Which one are you gonna tell?"

"Cinderella. Or in spoonerism style, Rindercella."

OO

After dinner they all gathered in the parlor. Mr. Baxter stood in front of the piano and announced," Our first performer tonight is Jerry Baxter, followed by Mrs. Baxter, then myself and last but not least, our guest S'Hmo."

Jerry told a joke, Mrs. Baxter sat at the piano and played Polonaise in A Flat Major by Chopin, and Mr. Baxter sang an amusing song call The Dipsy Doodle. S'Hmo then stood before them and told his story.

**Rindercella** (Cinderella)

Tunce upon a whine, in a coreign fountry, there lived a geautiful  
birl and her name was Rindercella. Rindercella lived with her mugly  
other and her two sad blisters. Also, in this same coreign fountry,  
there lived a very prandsome hince.

Now, this prandsome hince was going to have a bancy fall, so he  
invited all the people for riles amound, especially the pich reople.  
So, Rindercella's mugly other and her two sigly usters went out to  
get some dancy fresses to wear to the bancy fall. But, Rindercella  
couldn't go because all she had to wear was some old rirty dags.

Wasn't that a shirty dame? So, she just cat down and scried.

Well she was kitten there scrying, and all of the sudden, there  
appeared before her, her gairy mudfather. And she waved her wagic  
mand and there appeared before her a kig boach and hix white sorses  
to take Rindercella to the bancy fall! ''But,'' she warned her, ''you  
be home before nidmight or I'll purn you into a tumpkin.''

So, Rindercella went to the bancy fall and she was det at the moor  
by the prandsome hince, because he had been watching from behind a  
widden hindow. And, as soon as they met, they lell in fove! And,  
nanced all dight, until nidmight. Then, the stock clucked nidmight,  
and Rindercella staced down the rairs. And, just as she beached the  
rottom, she slopped her dripper!  
Well, the next day, the prandsome hince went all over the coreign  
fountry looking for the geautiful birl who had slopped her dripper.  
He came to Rindercella's house and tried it on her mugly other, and  
it fidn't dit. He tried it on her two sigly usters, and it fidn't  
dit. Then he tried it on Rindercella and it fid dit. So, they were  
married and lived heavily ever hapwards.

Now, the storal to this mory is: If you ever go to a bancy fall and  
want to have a prandsome hince lall in fove with you, don't forget  
to slop your dripper.

The Baxters laughed throughout his story, sometimes hysterically. They gave him a standing ovation and said that they looked forward to future get-togethers with him.

Mrs. Baxter herded them all back into the kitchen and served them big slices of white coconut cake. She looked at S'hmo and told him, " Jerry told me that Vulcans can not eat a lot of sugar so I made this cake with a sugar substitute that is safe for Vulcans and is very tasty, too."

"Thank you, Mrs. Baxter, that is very thoughtful of you."

All in all, everyone had a good time.

Chapter 5

The Help S'Hmo Club

Steban and T'Pree left their home and began the short walk to Sarek and Amanda's house for end meal and the first meeting of the Help S'Hmo Club. T'Pree and Amanda had a thorough discussion two days ago about ways they might be able to interest S'Hmo in a worthwhile pursuit to help him develop character. All previous attempts had failed and everyone had pretty much given up on S'Hmo except T'Pree and Amanda.

oOo

Amanda put the finishing touches on the dinning room table. S'Hmo was an eccentric young man, even for a Vulcan, all of fourteen years old and she couldn't help but like him. As a school teacher, she had always had at least one student who was eccentric, who didn't fit in with the norm and her heart had always gone out to them. She had always found something worthwhile to catch their interest that would help them to develop character and sometimes even a particular profession. She was determined to do the same for S'Hmo.

It was really fortunate that she had confided to T'Pree about him. T'Pree had told her that she was sure S'Hmo was a gifted musician. He just hadn't shown enough interest in playing the standard lyrette to become an accomplished one. Even so, T'Pree could see his potential and believe that he needed to switch to one of the new models of lyrette. Sometimes that was all it took for a mediocre musician to become an accomplished one and T'Pree was positive that was true for S'Hmo. It had been true of Steban; he was competent on the standard lyrette but found that he was better suited to play the bass lyrette and had become an accomplished musician on it in a very short time.

Sarek came out of his study just as the front door chime sounded. He walked over to the front door to welcome his aunt and uncle into his home. Amanda joined him as Steban and T'Pree entered the house and lifted their hands in the familial greeting. After greeting one another Sarek turned to a small table near the door, picked up a cup and handed Steban the ceremonial cup of cool well water and said, "That you may never know thirst in our home or on our land."

Steban drank from the cup then passed it to his wife and she drank from it and handed the cup back to Sarek and said, "Your service honors us, Nephew."

Amanda picked up a mini loaf of bread from the table and tore it in half and handed it to Steban and said, "That you may never know hunger in our home or on our land."

Steban ate one half and handed the other half to his wife and she ate it and said, "Your service honors us, Niece."

Having finished the welcoming ritual, the four of them headed for the dining room to enjoy a veritable feast of Vulcan and Terran foods prepared to perfection by their hostess.

oOo

Skon sat at his desk in his study and opened the report he had ordered on the analysis of the Spicy Hot Soup that his wife had prepared for end meal last evening. The soup had produced a startling side affect and he was determined to find out why. His eyebrows shot skyward as he read the results of the report. A Terran spice called cinnamon had combined with the wine they had partaken of and acted as a powerful aphrodisiac. It was noted that the cinnamon by itself acted as a mild aphrodisiac and was only dangerous when mixed with alcohol. 'How did the cinnamon get into my wife's soup?' he thought. He suddenly shot up out of his chair. "S'Hmo!"

He could only think of one place S'Hmo could have gotten the Terran spice. He became very disturbed at what he realized S'Hmo must have done and sat down heavily in his chair. Stealing was a serious offense on Vulcan. Thankfully, the victims of the theft were family and justice would be meted out within the family. It was his duty as father of the thief to confront his son and then take his son to meet with the offended relative where they would decide upon S'Hmo's punishment. They would have to come down hard on the boy so that he would never commit such a crime again.

oOo

Sarek, T'Pree, and Steban assisted Amanda in clearing off the dinning room table to prepare for their meeting. Everyone sat down and Amanda started the discussion. "I've been quietly and discretely searching for a way to help S'Hmo to take an interest in a worthwhile endeavor. I have extensive experience in doing this from my many years as a teacher. S'Hmo is an exceptionally difficult case but not an impossible one. Two days ago I confided to T'Pree about him and she told me that she has discovered a possible solution. I now turn this discussion over to her, T'Pree?"

"I believe S'Hmo has the ability to become a great musician. His problem is a lack of interest. He is a mediocre musician and yet when I listen to him play I sense that there is something more, something hidden deep inside him. He needs to switch to a different model of lyrette and once he has mastered that instrument, he could become a member of the lyrette string quartet. The

profession of a musician is an honorable one. The problem is to get him interested in trying it out. Does anyone have a suggestion? Yes, Amanda?"

"If something were to go wrong with his lyrette, wouldn't he bring it to you for adjustment?"

"Indeed he would, but who knows when his lyrette will get out of adjustment?"

"Perhaps we could help it go out of adjustment." Three pairs of Vulcan eyebrows shot skyward.

"My wife, what exactly are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting that you sneak into S'Hmo's room and help his lyrette go out of adjustment, after all it is for a good cause. You do want to help your little brother to straighten out and become a model citizen of Vulcan don't you?"

"Of course I do, but Vulcans do not sneak, Amanda."

"Then it's time you learned how, my husband. It just so happens that I know a private school where you can learn how in one easy lesson." All three Vulcans lifted one eyebrow in curiosity.

"I've never heard of such a school on Vulcan, my wife. What school is this?"

With a big grin on her face she answered, "The Amanda Grayson School and the course is called How to Be Sneaky 101. If anyone can teach a Vulcan to be sneaky, it's me, I'm an expert."

The corner of three Vulcan mouths twitched upward fractionally.

oOo

As end meal came to a finish Skon spoke to his youngest son, "S'Hmo, I'd like to speak to you in my study."

"Yes, father."S'Hmo followed his father into his study and couldn't help wondering what he wanted to talk about. Skon motioned for S'Hmo to sit down. Skon remained standing and walked up to S'Hmo and looked down at him, eye to eye.

"Your mother and I had an unusual experience last night after end meal, a dangerous experience!"

S'Hmo's eyes got very big with concern as he asked in a small voice, "Dangerous?"

"Indeed, S'Hmo, very dangerous, your mother could have been injured. I examined very carefully everything your mother and I ate and drank and realized that the soup smelled different, wonderful, but different." S'Hmo blushed all the way to the tips of his ears. "I had an analysis

done on the soup and the lab found a Terran spice called cinnamon in it. How do you suppose the cinnamon, a Terran spice, got into your mother's soup?"

S'Hmo hung his head in shame and very softly said, "I put the cinnamon in the soup."

"Why did you do this, son?"

"I thought it would help mother to be nice."

"NICE!" S'Hmo flinched and Skon took a deep breath and slowly blew it out. "Why did you think it would make your mother nice?"

"Lady Amanda gave some to Sarek and told him that it would make him nice, very nice. I wanted to do the same thing for mother." Skon raised his right eyebrow.

"You know that your mother and I usually drink wine with end meal, did you know that if a Vulcan eats cinnamon and drinks wine, the mixture becomes dangerous?"

S'Hmo's head snapped up, his eyes widened with surprise, "No, father!"

"Did you ask Sarek and Amanda if you could have some cinnamon for your mother so she could be nice?"

S'Hmo blushed furiously and replied, "No, father, I just took some when they weren't looking."

"Stealing is a serious offence on Vulcan, my son. Do you realize what you've done? You broke the law and endangered your mother's life. If you had committed this crime outside of the family, you would be punished severely to the letter of the law by the Vulcan High Council! Do you understand what I'm telling you, S'Hmo?"

"Yes, father, I understand. I beg you to forgive me, father! I will endure any punishment you mete out! I will do anything and everything you and mother demand of me to atone for what I have done!"

"Indeed you shall. Your mother knows what you have done and I am going to have her join us and you will beg her forgiveness. Then, as per our customs, you and I will meet with Sarek, at his convenience, where you will confess your crime against him and Lady Amanda and you will beg his forgiveness. Then you will be sent out in the hall and your brother and I will privately discuss and decide upon your punishment. You will rejoin us in the study to hear how your punishment will be carried out. Do you understand all that I have told you?"

"Yes, father, I understand and I will obey," S'Hmo replied in humility.

Skon walked over to the closed door of the study and opened it. T'Lara was waiting in the hall. "Please come in, my wife, our son has something to say to you."

oOo

The first meeting of the Help S'Hmo Club came to a close and the four members were well pleased with the decisions that were made. Sarek agreed to sabotage S'Hmo's lyrette so he would have to take it to T'Pree for adjustment. T'Pree and Steban were sure that once S'Hmo came to their home his curiosity would get the better of him and he would examine the new models of lyrette. T'Pree was certain he would be drawn to one of them and as she had heard Amanda say, the rest would be history. All four arose from the table, Steban and T'Pree thanked their hostess for the delicious meal and said they must take their leave of them. They raised their hands in the ta'al and said their fair-wells.

oOo

Sarek awoke earlier than usual the next morning and quietly got ready for the day. He had decided that the best time to commit sabotage would be during his family's meditation time. After his own time of meditation he got dressed and quietly left the house. A few minutes later he had parked his ground car on his parent's estate, punched in the entrance code at the front door and stealthily made his way upstairs to S'Hmo's room. He opened the bedroom door, just a crack, and peered in. Sure enough, the room was empty and he walked in and gently closed the door behind him. S'Hmo's lyrette was in plain sight and he sat down at the desk nearby, picked up the lyre and set it on the desktop. He reached into his cloak pocket and took out a small case of tools, laid it on the desktop, unfastened the catch and rolled the casing out flat. He picked up the appropriate tool and began making maladjustments to the lyrette.

Five minutes later he was putting things back in order and decided to weaken one of the strings on the lyre to be sure it would break so S'Hmo would not procrastinate in taking his lyrette to T'Pree. He opened the bedroom door, a crack, and peered out into the hall. No one was in sight, so he quietly walked out into the hall and closed the door behind him. He had made it all the way down the stairs and was about to head for the front door when he heard someone walking down the downstairs hall from the direction of the family meditation room. He changed direction and walked toward the hall as if he had just arrived at the estate. Skon came out of the hall and saw Sarek walking toward him. They each raised their hands in the familial greeting and touched their crossed palms together.

"Greetings, my father, I trust your time in meditation was peaceful and harmonious."

"Not as much as it usually is, my son."

"Is something amiss, my father?"

" I have a very grave matter to discuss with you concerning S'Hmo."

"Concerning S'Hmo?" 'Could he know what I have just done?' thought Sarek.

"Yes, my son, come into my study and we will discuss this privately." They entered the study and Skon turned the two chairs in front of his desk so that they faced each another and motioned for his son to be seated in one as he seated himself in the other. Sarek suppressed the apprehension that threatened to surface and sat down facing his father. Skon looked him straight in the eye and said, "Your mother and I had an interesting experience with a Terran spice, calledcinnamon, in combination with alcohol."

Sarek's eyes widened with shock as his eyebrows disappeared under his hairline. "Is mother well?" he asked in concern.

"She is well. No harm was done. I don't need to explain it to you, do I, my son? No, I can see in your eyes that you know all about the effects of this particular combination. The family should be informed when discoveries of this sort are made. I do realize why you didn't tell us. You are the only member of this family with a human wife and quite logically thought that no one else would have cinnamon in their home. What you forgot was the S'Hmo factor."

"S'Hmo! I beg forgiveness, father, I should have informed you of the effects of that combination no matter what I believed."

"Thee are forgiven, my son, we will speak of it no more. What I must do is arrange a meeting between you, S'Hmo, and myself about his crime against you and Amanda and we must decide on his punishment. When would it be convenient for you?"

An idea came to Sarek and he answered, "Why not now, my father, in your study?"

"You have made a logical decision to deal with this situation in an expeditious manner." Skon stood up, went over to his com. unit and instructed his assistant to retrieve S'Hmo from the family meditation room, as he would be finished in about 2.534 minutes, and escort him to the study for an important discussion. He closed the com line and turned toward his eldest son.

"Amanda and I discovered the side effect quite by accident. She was experimenting with Grandmother's krayla biscuit recipe. She enjoys creating foods that are hybrids of Vulcan and Terran ingredients in keeping with the philosophy of IDIC and added nuts, cinnamon and a little more sugar to create krayla cookies. The cookies were delicious."

"Fascinating. I'd like to try them sometime."

Sarek raised an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth twitched upward fractionally. "I will program your replicator with the recipe before I take my leave of you," he replied with a hint of sparkle in his eyes.

"That would be acceptable." The com unit chimed and Skon stood up, walked around his desk, sat in his chair and answered it, "Yes, Seren?"

"S'Hmo is waiting to join you for your discussion, Skon."

"Send him in and see that we are not disturbed for one hour."

"Very well, Skon."

S'Hmo opened the door and walked in. He paused for a moment when he saw his elder brother then closed the door behind him. He walked over to stand before his father with his hands clasped behind his back.

Skon pointed to the chair he previously vacated and said, "Be seated, S'Hmo." S'Hmo sat in the chair facing his brother. "Sarek, your brother has something he wants to tell you."

oOo

Silek was busy in his office getting ready to teach his first class of the day at the Vulcan Science Academy when there was a knock at his door. "Come." To his surprise, Uncle Steban walked in.

"May I have a quick word with you Selek?"

"Of course, Uncle, how may I assist you?"

"I trust you have heard the news that T'Pree is forming a lyrette string quartet?"

"Indeed, I have."

"T'Pree will play the soprano, I will play the bass, and Sarek has agreed to play his standard model, the alto lyrette. There will be times when Sarek is called off Vulcan by his Ambassadorial duties and T'Pree and I would like to know if you would be willing to be a substitute for Sarek."

"I would consider it an honor to be a substitute. Will you be asking Skon to be a substitute, also?"

"Indeed, he has been asked and has accepted. He is the most logical choice being a master musician on the lyrette. He needs little or no practice, can substitute in a moment's notice and play an unknown piece as if he had been playing it all his life."

"Indeed, he does have that ability. Who will play the tenor lyrette?"

"That has not been determined yet but my wife is exploring possibilities. T'Pree will be pleased that you have agreed to substitute. I know you have a class to teach, as do I, so I will take my

leave of you. My assistant will deliver the music to your office here at the Academy, if that is acceptable."

"That will be most acceptable." Silek raised his hand in the ta'al, "Live ling and prosper, Uncle."

"Peace and long life, Nephew."

oOo

After sitting in the hall for twenty minutes, S'Hmo was called back into his father's study to hear what punishment his father and brother had decided upon. He stood in front of his father's desk with his hands clasped tightly behind his back.

Skon was seated at his desk and said, "Your brother has informed me that various members of our clan are willing to help you reform your behavior and become a model citizen of Vulcan. What is required of you is obedience, total obedience. Disobedience will not be tolerated. Is that understood, S'Hmo?"

"Yes, father, I understand and will obey."

"Sarek and Lady Amanda will be in charge of you and administrate your reformation process. They will coordinate your schedule around your classes at the Academy. You are expected to do all your class assignments and keep your grades up besides your reformation studies. Is that clear?"

"Yes, father, it is very clear and I will obey."

"Good, Sarek will take charge of you tomorrow after your mother and I leave for the cottage in Kel by the Thanar Sea. It is time for you to practice on your lyrette. You are dismissed."

S'Hmo left the study and walked upstairs to his room to practice and silently thanked the Creator of all things that there were members of their family clan that still believed in him and were willing to give him one more chance.

oOo

Sarek left his parent's estate and headed for the Vulcan Science Academy. He was quite pleased that the situation with S'Hmo had landed his brother in his care. It would make everything that the Help S'Hmo Club had planed much easier to accomplish. It was also fortunate that his parents would be going away to the cottage in Kel. It would be a simple matter to keep some of their plans for S'Hmo a secret so they could surprise his parents with S'Hmo's accomplishments. He would call Amanda from the Academy and tell her the good news. It was a great day, a very great day indeed!

Chapter 6

Switched on Bach

S'Hmo was just finishing his daily hour of practice on his lyrette when one of the strings broke. He set his lyre on its stand and searched inside its case for a replacement but didn't find one. He decided to go to Uncle Steban and Aunt T'Pree's house to get a replacement. He had planed to take his lyrette to Aunt T'Pree to have her do a diagnostic test on it last week but she had not been home and it was worse this morning. He had also meant to visit them to see the newly made lyrettes that she and her first husband, Saren, had designed. Saren's ancestor, Stavek, was the original inventor of the lyrette.

T'Pree had come up with the idea of designing a soprano, tenor and bass lyrette for the purpose of starting a string quartet devoted to performing Terran music from the Baroque era. J. S. Bach was she and Saren's favorite composer from that era. S'Hmo called them to be sure they were home and T'Pree answered the com line.

"Greetings, S'Hmo, what can I do for you?"

"Greetings, Aunt T'Pree, I need to make an appointment to have a diagnostic test done on my lyrette and to have a string replaced."

"You may bring it over now if that is convenient for you."

"It is most convenient, Aunt T'Pree. May I also examine the new models of lyrette?"

"Of course, S'Hmo, I'm pleased you are interested. You may find that you are better suited to play one the new models than you are the standard one. Your Uncle Steban has found that he is better suited to play the bass lyrette and has become so accomplished in such a short time that he is going to become a part of the quartet."

"Indeed? I am intrigued. I appreciate your interest in me, Aunt T'Pree. I will be there in 5.3 minutes. Live long and prosper."

"Peace and long life, nephew."

After closing the com line, T'Pree looked over at her husband who had just finished polishing his bass lyrette and said, "It seems that Sarek accomplished his secret mission to sabotage S'Hmo's lyrette after all."

"Indeed, my wife. Now we will see if S'Hmo has the talent you believe him to have in order to become a great musician. You believed in me and you were right. On the standard model I was competent but when I play the bass lyre it becomes an extension of my being." He held out his paired fingers to touch hers. She touched her fingers to his.

ooOoo

The front door chime rang and then S'Hmo let himself in as was customary with family members and went into the large parlor where he knew his aunt and uncle would be. His eyes were drawn to the new models of lyrette, when he suddenly remembered his manners and walked toward his aunt and uncle to greet them. He lifted his hands in the familial greeting and touched palms with his Uncle Steban.

"Good morning, S'Hmo."

"Good morning, Uncle Steban." S'Hmo then touched palms with T'Pree. "Good morning, Aunt T'Pree."

"Good morning, S'Hmo. You may set your lyrette on the table in my work room, then you may examine the new models."

S'Hmo went into the work room and set his lyre on the table. He came back into the parlor and approached the new models, checking out the soprano lyrette first. It was a little wider than the standard model with sixty strings instead of thirty. He picked up the instruction manual and read through it quickly. There were practice pieces in the back of the manual but it didn't catch his interest. He picked up the bass lyre but it seemed too unwieldy.

Then he picked up the tenor lyrette and it was a good size and weight. He sat down and opened the instruction manual. He read through it and perused the progressive pieces in the back. He turned to the first piece and began to play it. He went through each piece with increasing skill and grace. When he finished the last piece T'Pree and Steban stood up and walked over to where he was seated.

"That is the best performance you've ever given," said Aunt T'Pree.

"Indeed it is," agreed Uncle Steban.

"I know I have never played so well before but I don't know why, except that I seemed to become one with the instrument. I must be better suited to play the tenor lyrette."

"I believe you are skilled enough that, with some practice, you could become a member of the quartet," suggested T'Pree. "Would that be of interest to you?"

"It would indeed, Aunt T'Pree. I would be greatly honored to join the quartet."

"Excellent, it's settled then. There are copies of the music you need to learn laying on the lid of the piano. Go and get them and practice for the next three hours. We will be going over to Sarek and Amanda's house after mid meal to rehearse. Your brother Sarek is the second member of the quartet and will be playing his standard lyrette. When he is called to go off planet by his Ambassadorial duties, either your father Skon or your brother Silek will substitute for him."

ooOoo

The front door chime sounded and Amanda wondered who it could be. The rehearsal was scheduled for after mid meal so it couldn't be Steban and T'Pree. The front door opened and Skon let himself in.

"Good morning, Skon, it is good to see you," she said with delight as she crossed over to him and touched her palms to his in the familial greeting.

"Greetings my daughter, it is pleasant to see you this morning."

"Please join me in the kitchen. I just brewed a fresh pot of tea, would you like some?"

"That would be acceptable."He followed her into the kitchen and sat at the table while Amanda brought the teapot, cups, saucers and spoons to the table. Skon pored the tea and placed Amanda's cup in front of her. He noticed a bottle of spice on the table. He picked it up and read its name aloud, "Cinnamon, what a fascinating coincidence."

Amanda blushed as she responded, "A fascinating coincidence?"

"Affirmative. Two days ago T'Lara and I had an interesting experience with cinnamon. Unknown to us, someone put cinnamon in our soup. We were drinking some wine with our meal and the wine and the cinnamon combined to produce a startling side affect. A very startling side affect."

Amanda's blush deepened a darker shade of red as her eyes opened wide at a sudden realization. "Oh my God, S'Hmo!"

"S'Hmo, indeed. I have already spoken with the boy, and as per our customs met with Sarek to discuss the situation and determine S'Hmo's punishment. Sarek came up with a logically satisfying plan to mete out justice and punishment in this situation. He will speak of it with you when he comes home."

"I beg forgiveness, Father, it never occurred to me that S'Hmo might take some of the cinnamon."

"There is nothing to forgive and no real harm was done. Where do you purchase cinnamon?"

"I used to order cinnamon from a specialty shop on Earth but now there is a new store near the Embassy called Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice, that carries all kinds of spices, seasonings and sweets from many different worlds."

"I see. It sounds fascinating." Skon picked up the teapot and refilled their cups.

"What do you think about the lyrette string quartet that T'Pree is forming?"

"I think it is an excellent idea. She has asked Silek and me to be substitutes for Sarek when he is off planet representing Vulcan as our Ambassador Extraordinaire."

"I'm glad to hear that, as all of your family are excellent musicians, especially you."

"All except S'Hmo, I can see possibilities in the boy but, unfortunately, I have not found a way to inspire him to truly apply himself and I do not believe that being stern with him is the proper approach in this matter. It may be that the lyrette does not suite S'Hmo."

"You could very well be right, Father. T'Pree believed that Steban was better suited to play the bass lyrette and suggested he try it. Steban told me that T'Pree was right and he's become quite an accomplished musician."

"Indeed? Fascinating, I wonder ... Perhaps S'Hmo is better suited to one of the new models of lyrette. I will discuss this with T'Pree at my first opportunity. It was thoughtful of you to inform me of Steban's achievement, my daughter."

"It was my pleasure to do so, Father."

"I have enjoyed my visit with you, as always, but I must take my leave of you. T'Lara and I are going to spend a month at the cottage up north in Kel by the Thanar Sea and I need to finish some tasks before we go."

"Sarek and I spent two weeks at the cottage last month. It was very peaceful and very private," she said as she escorted Skon to the front door. "May you and T'Lara enjoy the peace and privacy that the cottage provides and come back refreshed."

"Privacy does figure prominently in our plans, my daughter. Live long and prosper."

"Peace and long life, Father."

Amanda walked back to the kitchen and began to clear the table of the tea service. She chuckled and thought to herself, 'Well, what do you know? Cinnamon tamed the Dragon Lady! It will be interesting to see what further changes this will make in her if any.'

ooOoo

The first rehearsal of the lyrette string quartet was going quite satisfactorily. S'Hmo was pleased to be a part of it and looked forward to their first recital in one and a half months at T'Pau's grand estate. The guest list was mostly clan members but also included the Dean and faculty of the Vulcan Academy of Music.

One thing that had surprised S'Hmo was that the quartet would be joined together in a special mind link that strengthened their performance through unity of mind, body and spirit. The four would become as one musician but would keep the diversity of the four in one. It was the single, most fascinating experience of his life and he found that he was gaining valuable knowledge exponentially through the bond.

T'Pree had made the final decision on which members would be assigned to play the three Two-Part Inventions. "Steban and I will perform the Two-Part Invention in F Major, S'Hmo and Sarek will perform the Two-Part Invention in B-flat Major, and Sarek and Steban will perform the Two-Part Invention in D Minor. For our next rehearsal, in three days, have the Sinfonia in D Major and the Brandenburg Concerto No. 3 in G Major ready. Any questions or comments?"

"Indeed," replied Sarek, "I wish to commend my brother, S'Hmo, on his performance on the tenor lyrette. Brother, I've never heard you play with the level of skill and grace that you have done this afternoon. I am very proud of you, S'Hmo. You have earned your place in this quartet."

"You are most kind, Brother, I will not disappoint you or our family."

"I know you won't, S'Hmo, I have complete confidence in you."

"As do I," added Amanda.

"T'Pree and I concur," replied Steban.

Sarek and Amanda invited Steban and T'Pree to stay for tea but they had other plans and took their leave of them. S'Hmo went straight home per the rules of his punishment.

After tea, Sarek asked Amanda what her plans were for the rest of the afternoon. She put her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "I was hoping for a little afternoon delight."

"I believe I'm up for that pleasant recreation, my wife."

She glanced downward, giggled and stated, "Indeed you are, my lusty husband!"

oOo

Various members of the clan had begun to notice a positive change in S'Hmo's behavior during the second week of his punishment and discretely enquired about it. They were referred to Sarek and all of them volunteered to set aside time to help with S'Hmo's reformation process. The family was vitally important to all Vulcans, whether it was immediate or extensive. There was nothing more logically satisfying or rewarding than assisting a wayward son of Vulcan back onto the correct path. All of Vulcan would benefit by it, including S'Hmo.

When Skon and T'Lara returned home from the cottage up north, S'Hmo was there to welcome them home. They immediately sensed a change in him and were very pleased. He was still eccentric but he was also dutiful, attentive and most of all obedient. S'Hmo also sensed a change in his mother. She was gentler, kinder in her attitude toward him. It seemed to him that the Peace of Vulcan was upon all three of them, something he had longed for but had long thought impossible to attain.

oOo

The first recital of the Lyrette String Quartet was only two hours away and the whole family clan was looking forward to it, as well as the Dean and faculty of the Vulcan Academy of Music. No one, other than Sarek, Amanda, Steban, and T'Pree, knew of S'Hmo's involvement. Sarek instructed S'Hmo to keep it a secret because the surprise would make a greater impression on their family and clan than if they knew about his involvement ahead of time. Skon would be especially pleased by S'Hmo's performance in the recital as he had hoped that all his sons would be accomplished musicians on the lyrette.

There was a tremendous amount of activity at T"Pau's grand estate as preparations were carried out for the recital. Every detail had been planned in advance and accomplished by the appropriate due date. The Matriarch was well pleased with the preparations and with the repertoire of the recital. The music of the Baroque period, especially of J. S. Back, was very well ordered, logical, and she had always been fascinated by the mathematics of it.

She wanted to check out the order of the recital and to find out the identity of the musician playing the tenor lyrette so she found the box containing the program booklets and took one out to peruse it.

SWITCHED-ON BACH

Virtuoso lyrette performances of J. S. Bach

1. SINFONIA in D Major (from Cantana No. 208)

2. AIR ON A G STRING (from Suite in D Major)

3. TWO-PART INVENTION in F Major

4. TWO-PART INVENTION in B-Flat Major

5. TWO-PART INVENTION in D Minor

6. JESU, JOY OF MAN'S DESIRING (from Cantana No. 147)

THE WELL-TEMPERED CLAVIER

7. Prelude No. 7 in E-Flat Major

8. Fugue No. 7 in E-Flat Major

9. Prelude No. 2 in C- Minor

10. Fugue No. 2 in C- Minor

INTERMISSION

11. WACHET AUF (from Cantana No. 140)

BRANDENBURG CONCERTO No. 3 in G Major

12. I-Allegro

13. II-Adagio

14. III-Allegro

24

MUSICIANS

Soprano Lyrette ... T'Pree

Alto Lyrette ... Sarek

Tenor Lyrette ... S'Hmo

Bass Lyrette ... Steban

Harpsichord ... Lady Amanda

T'Pau's eyebrows shot skyward as she read that S'Hmo was the secret mystery musician playing the tenor lyrette. She thought about her son Steban and how he had become a virtuoso musician when he changed over to the bass lyrette. It was going to be interesting to see if the same transformation had happened to S'Hmo. It would be a great achievement in S'Hmo's life and a promise of an honorable future as a virtuoso musician. It would be a great day for their family and clan, a great day indeed.

oOo

It was twenty minutes before the recital and the audience, in the estate concert hall, was abuzz with a discussion on S'Hmo being a member of the quartet and speculation on the possible outcome, after all, this recital would demand soloist qualities in every single performer in the quartet, especially the Brandenburg Concerto No. 3.

Skon and T'Lara were very surprised that S'Hmo was in the quartet, considering his previous performances. Skon turned to his wife and said, "It seems that Sarek, Amanda, Steban and T'Pree have been keeping this a secret from everyone. When I called her three days ago, T'Pree gave no indication of S'Hmo's introduction to the tenor lyrette, his advanced abilities, nor his membership in the quartet. I asked her if he might be better suited to play one of the new models and she stated that she would be pleased to have him try them out and if he showed significant promise, she would inform me immediately."

"Indeed, hopefully this will be a pleasant surprise. It would be most satisfactory if S'Hmo could be a virtuoso musician, perhaps a master musician like you, my husband."

"We shall see, my wife. I know that he would have had to become a virtuoso musician for T'Pree to allow him to be part of the quartet and the Brandenburg Concerto No. 3 demands soloists qualities from the performers."

The lights in the concert hall blinked, signaling the five minute warning for everyone to be seated and silent. Back stage the musicians formed the special mind link to enhance their performance, then the quartet took their places on stage. The Lady Amanda sat in a comfortable chair in the wings as she would not be needed on the harpsichord until they performed the Brandenburg Concerto No. 3. She was an excellent pianist but this would be her debut performance on the harpsichord and she couldn't help feeling a little nervous about the improvised harpsichord solo in the Adagio movement of the Brandenburg Concerto.

The curtain rose and the audience sat quietly and were unconsciously aware of leaning slightly forward in anticipation of the first notes of the Sinfonia. United by the mind meld, the four musicians each slid their right foot out slightly and in unison tapped out one measure of the tempo of the Sinfonia, then in perfect timing began the grand and exciting beginning chord and notes of the piece. The audience was spellbound by the shear musicianship of the quartet and rejoiced in the new found skills of S'Hmo who blended perfectly with the older, more experience musicians of their family and clan.

One of the highlights of the concert was the performance of the Two-Part Invention in F Major by Steban and T'Pree. The two of them turned their mobile chairs toward each other and they played the piece as if it were a competition of skills and musicianship between the two of them. It reminded Amanda a little of a performance of Dueling Banjos she had seen back on Earth. They looked at each other, straight in the eye, while their fingers fairly flew across the strings and every once in a while one lifted an eyebrow in challenge to the other or in meeting the challenge of the other. All in all, a fascinating and exemplary performance.

During intermission everyone was discussing their satisfaction and pleasure in the concert thus far and in the surprising virtuoso abilities of S'Hmo. His performance in the quartet and of the Two-Part Invention with his brother, Sarek, was extraordinary. Many of them congratulated Skon and T'Lara on the successful performance of S'Hmo in the first half of the concert. The real challenge and high point of the concert would be the Brandenburg Concerto. 'Would the quartet continue to be an example of the sum of the parts being greater than the whole?' wondered Skon. The lights blinked, signaling the five minute warning and everyone returned to their seats and sat in quiet anticipation for the concert to resume.

The curtain rose and the four musicians each slid their right foot out slightly and in unison tapped out one measure of the tempo of the next piece and in perfect timing began the beginning melodic strains of Wachet Auf, Sleepers Awake. They rendered a sublime performance of a sublime song.

Finally, the moment everyone had been waiting for arrived, the performance of the Brandenburg Concerto No. 3. The Lady Amanda came out of the wings and took her place, on stage, at the harpsichord. In this first movement T'Pree led the quartet in a show of musicianship that was unsurpassed by what had been heard in past performances. It was an energetic and dramatic movement. An important element in this quintessentially Bach music was to be able to build upon the tension of the movement from the beginning to the end. The quartet succeeded to surpass the expectations of the audience and would be deserving of mention after the concert.

The second movement, the two chord Adagio, was filled out with an improvised harpsichord solo much to the enjoyment of the listeners. It was well known among the clan members that the Lady Amanda was an accomplished pianist but this was her debut performance on the harpsichord. She did not disappoint her listeners.

The concluding Allegro movement was taken at a relatively quick pace as compared to previous allegros, making it a final show of virtuosity for the musicians. They found so many avenues of expression in this Concerto and easily met up to the expectations of the music with great gusto. The soprano lyrette emphasized the return to the tonic in the last bar in a light-hearted manner that was a gesture of triumph and one that warranted a tremendous ovation.

When silence again permeated the concert hall, the Matriarch, T'Pau, made her way up the stairs to the stage facing the audience.

"Today has been a great day in the musical history of our clan." She motioned for the musicians to come forward to join her. "Thee have all honored thy clan by thy performance tonight." She then indicated for S'Hmo to stand before her. "Thou hast comported thyself with honor in thy reformation which has culminated in thy performance this evening. I am proud of you, my grandson, as is your family and clan. May you continue to succeed in your endeavors as a virtuoso musician."

Chapter 7

Adventures in Kissing

S'Hmo would never forget the day he received an invitation to Mary Livingston's birthday party, after all, he had only known her for two weeks and had only spoken with her twice. He sought out the Lady Amanda to get her advice on what kind of gift he should purchase as he had no idea what a fourteen-year old human female would like and hadn't known Mary long enough to know what her interests were.

"Have you noticed if she likes to read books?" asked Amanda.

"Indeed I have, Lady Amanda. The first time I met her was at Jerry Baxter's house and she had a book entitled Gone With the Wind and the second time I talked with her she had The Pride and The Prejudice."

"I recommend you buy her a gift certificate from onlinebooks, that way you won't accidently purchase a book she already has and she'll have the pleasure of choosing a book she truly wants to read."

"Thank you, Lady Amanda, that is an excellent idea."

He went home, got on his computer and checked out onlinebooks. They had a huge selection of books of all types and categories and after purchasing the gift certificate and printing it out, added their site to his favorite's list. He got out a flat red gift box that he had saved from a Christmas party at Jerry's house and put the gift certificate in it. All he had left to do was purchase a birthday card.

oOo

It was the day of Mary's birthday party and S'Hmo wore his forest green tunic and black trousers, picked up his gift and card for Mary off of his desk, went downstairs and out the front door to the taxi waiting for him at the curb. He gave the taxi driver the address of his destination and relaxed as he looked out the window at the scenery passing by. Ten minutes later the taxi pulled up to the curb in front of Mary's house, S'Hmo paid his fair, exited the taxi, walked up to Mary's front door and rang the chime.

Mary answered the door, invited him in, led him into the family room, showed him where to put her present and began introducing him to the other guests. "S'Hmo this is Susie Williams, Pamela Martin, Anne Fallon, Betty Harris, Joan Kingston, Bonnie O'Hara, Teresa Stewart, Connie Nolan, and Denise Billington. Girls, this is S'Hmo.

There was an awkward moment of silence that S'Hmo finally broke by raising his right hand in the ta'al and saying, "Live long and prosper, young ladies."

That broke the ice and the girls began to giggle, then they all raised their hands and did their best to form their hands into the ta'al and exclaimed, "Live long and prosper, S'Hmo."

Mary took S'Hmo over to the refreshment table and told him, "Feel free to help yourself to the refreshments, S'Hmo, there are plenty of fresh fruits, raw vegetables, chips and dips which are all vegetarian. There is plenty of punch, soda's and fruit juices in the cooler and sun tea in the five-gallon dispenser."

"Thank you, Mary. I couldn't help but notice that I'm the only boy here."

"I invited other boys but you are the only one that said you could come," Mary answered with her fingers crossed behind her back. "Sometimes human boys are rude like that. I'm glad you're not rude, S'Hmo, I'm very glad you came." She picked up two plates and handed one to S'Hmo, then began to help herself to some veggies, chips, dip, and a soda from the cooler. S'Hmo helped himself to some fruit, veggies, dip, and some sun tea.

They joined the other guests and they all began to munch on the goodies. The girls began to ask him questions in order to get acquainted with him and he politely answered them and asked them questions in return. It was a very pleasant experience for S'Hmo to have so many nice young ladies take an interest in him.

Thirty minutes later, Mary announced that it was time to play some games. They started out with Truth or Dare, which S'Hmo found very amusing, and then The Minister's Cat which S'Hmo won. Then Mary said it was time to play the kissing game and asked S'Hmo if he knew how to kiss.

"No, Mary, I don't know how, it is not a Vulcan custom to kiss. I've seen humans kiss before and I am fascinated by this custom but have never tried it."

"That's okay S'Hmo. I'll teach you how so you can play the game."

"That is very kind of you, Mary."

"Listen up everybody! This is the way to play the kissing game: S'Hmo will go into the cloak room, a girl will join him there and she has to stay with him for five minutes. During that five minutes they will decide if they want to kiss each other. No one will know whether they kissed or not so that everyone's reputation will be protected. Okay, S'Hmo, you can go into the cloak room now and I'll be first to come in and join you."

S'Hmo went into the cloak room and waited for Mary. 'This should be an interesting experience,' he thought. Mary came in and shut the door behind her and indicated that they sit on the bench in the cloak room. She put her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his and he responded by putting his arms around her waist as he had seen humans do.

His lips were hot! She began to move her head in a circular fashion, causing his lips to part slightly and deepened the kiss and he co-operated fully, thoroughly enjoying the sensation. When the five minutes were up, he broke off the kiss. She seemed to be disappointed but realized that they needed to follow the rules of the game. As each of the girls joined him for their turn, they indicated that they wanted to kiss him, too. He kissed each and every one of them with increasing skill and relished the experience. It was most enjoyable and the girls seemed to be very pleased with the experience, also. He came out of the cloak room quite pleased with himself.

Mary's parents and older sister Jenny came downstairs to join the party. Mary introduced them to S'Hmo and her parents were very impressed with his manners and peaceful demeanor. Jenny took Mary aside and asked, "Did it work? Did you get what you wanted?"

"It worked perfectly, just as you said it would. He's such a dream and once I showed him how to kiss, well, it was just wonderful. His lips were hot and he kissed me the whole five minutes, too! Thanks, Sis, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have gotten to kiss my dream boy."

"Your welcome, Mary, just remember that he is Vulcan and it might not have meant the same thing to him as it did you."

"I'll remember, Jenny, thanks again."

Mary's mother announced that it was time for Mary to open her presents, so Mary went back to the family room and sat down to open them. She opened all her presents, saving the one from S'Hmo for last. She was thrilled with the gift certificate and thanked him profusely, making him blush.

Then the Birthday cake was brought out on a cart, with the candles lit up and everyone sang Happy Birthday to Mary. She made a wish and blew all the flames of the candles out successfully.

S'Hmo had informed Mrs. Livingston that Vulcans couldn't eat a lot of sugar and she made sure he was given a very small piece.

The party came to an end and Mary walked S'Hmo out to his waiting taxi. "Thank you so much for coming to my party and for the gift certificate, S'Hmo."

"You are very welcome, Mary, and I thank you for inviting me. It was a most fascinating experience." He got into the taxi and headed home.

Chapter 8

Butch

Big John Davis was the toughest, meanest boy on campus at Federation High, on Vulcan. He was seventeen, six foot two, and weighed 185 pounds. Nobody messed with Big John.

One day he noticed a Vulcan boy on campus who was called in to repair some computers in the Lab. He saw that shrimp, Jerry Baxter, talking to the Vulcan and decided he'd have some fun. He walked over to Jerry and said with a sneer, "Hi, shrimp, who's your pointy-eared friend?"

"J-J-John, this is S'Hmo."

"Schmoe? What kinda name is Schmoe?"

S'Hmo look up at John and answered, "It is pronounced Suhmoe, is a Vulcan name and means 'destined for greatness'."

"No Kidd'n? In standard it means schmuck!"

"Indeed? Interesting."

Just then, Mary Livingston walked into the Lab. "Hi, S'Hmo!"

"Good afternoon, Mary"

John leered at Mary and put his arm around her. "Is this your girlfriend, Schmuck?"

"Get your meat-hooks off me you big oaf," Mary yelled in disgust.

"What if I don't want to? What are you going to do about it, or better yet, what's your pointy-eared-freak of a boyfriend going to do about it?"

S'Hmo reached out and nerve pinched John who slowly sank to the floor. "Are you all right, Mary?"

"Yes, thanks to you but Big John is going to be really mad at you when he wakes up. What did you do to him?"

"I used the Vulcan nerve pinch, he's not hurt, I did not harm him. Vulcans do not approve of violence, but are allowed to defend themselves and others."

Big John regained consciousness, sat up, shook his head to clear it, then slowly stood up. He suddenly took a swing at S'Hmo but S'Hmo caught his fist in mid-swing and applied pressure to bring John down to his knees. There was a loud snap and Big John cried out, "Oh God! You broke my hand you pointy-eared freekazoid! You broke my hand!"

S'Hmo immediately let go of John's hand. He hadn't meant to break it but he had never fought a human before and didn't know the proper amount of pressure to apply. The school Principal, Mr. Morrison, came into the Lab and inquired, "What is going on in here?"

"That Vulcan freak broke my hand for no good reason, no reason at all," bawled John.

"Liar!" shouted Mary and Jerry.

Mr. Morrison raised his hands in a quieting gesture. "That's enough, quiet down, all of you. So, John, S'Hmo cha Skon, cha Solkar, just broke your hand for no reason? I think not, John."

"Prove it!"

"That is an excellent idea, John." Mr. Morrison walked over to the com unit, called Security and asked them to play back the last twenty minutes of tape from the security camera in the Lab.

oOo

After repairing the computers, S'Hmo went out to the front of the school to meet Jerry and Mary. There was another big boy with them that he didn't know. Jerry saw him coming and said, "Hey S'Hmo, there is someone I want you to meet. S'Hmo, this is Mark Davis, John's younger brother, Mark this is S'Hmo."

"So you're the one that had the guts to take my mean, big brother down," he said smiling. "I'm glad you did it, Sh... S... Oh hell, I can't pronounce your name. I always give nick-names to my friends anyway and anyone that can take that jerk-of-a-brother of mine down is a friend of mine. So, I'm going to call you ... Butch. Hi, Butch, I'm glad to meet you."

Butch reached out to Mark's hand and shook it human style. "I'm pleased to meet you, Mark."


End file.
